Profile: Dr Jericho "Hammerhead" Fawkes
Species Troll Actual name Jericho Fawkes Appearance A troll of monstrous proportions even for his race, hammerhead towers at roughly 4.6 meters (Just over 15ft). He sports a pair of shaved down horns to allow his head to fit in his custom Titan power armor and darker brown skin is reflective of his tribal origins. Early Life Dr Fawkes was and is a prodigy in the medical field, earning multiple doctorates simultaneously and developing new methods of early SURGE and HMVV detection. His career came crashing to an early end when his explosive and aggressive personality surfaced in Maritomi hospital, resulting in the injury of several doctors and patients alike. His hobbyist martial arts training combined with his impressive stature made his arrest difficult, and he served 2 years in a maximum security prison as during the struggle he accidentally killed one of the arresting lonestar officers. His short sentence was a bit of a mixed bag, with the population of the people he had helped wanting a light sentence, but the severity of the crime demanding multiple decades behind bars. After the two years, he found a hard time getting work again, doubly so with his uncouth behavior amplified by his time behind bars. He began pursuing martial art training extensively and found jobs as a bodyguard and enforcer for various low level gangs. Even then his quick to anger reputation got the better of him and he started to fall further out of favor even in the shadows. During one run, he came across the Japanese runner "Rabbit" who he became fond of. The food obsessed teenager and hammerhead became a duo, with Rabbit acting as his handler and more or less took over contract dialogue. With this new partnership, demand for his medical expertise and fearsome combat capabilities drew him into the professional ring of shadowrunning. Runner Life Through the hacking capabilities of his partner, a custom fit suit of military armor and several vehicle scale weapons were added to the troll's arsenal. His impressive stature and strength allowing him to cart around large scale weaponry became an invaluable asset to any who could foot the bill, but nothing compared to his titanic punch, which would only grow in power over the years. His running career was short lived but quite concentrated, as being such a skilled medic that needed no escort was in massive demand. More often than front line style jobs, he became the entire 'home base' defense for other runners, able to give triage and fire support in ample quantity and with such booming demand, the cash kept rolling in. It is suspect that he was involved in the release of Mooseman from a Mitsuhama corprate facility in Neo-Tokyo that resulted in a small nuclear detonation and destruction of the building. After this event, work fell off for the troll, but with his bank accounts bursting at the seams he found even more time to perfect his own new style of martial arts still taught today dubbed "Juggernaut." He was called away approximately a year later by *redacted* to perform some wet work for GAIA, and was gifted a custom set of experimental power armor to replace his aging Military armor suit dubbed the Mark 1 Titan. This suit has been seen by millions in his rise to stardom in the no rules segment of Urban Brawl "head to head" segment. He is since retired, leading a double life, one as a ultra successful doctor alongside his companion Rabbit who keeps him calm and marketable, and the other life as the hard hitting and near indestructible champion of the battle arena. Known Associates Rabbit, NOLA, Mooseman, Lucky, Loki, Fastjack, Chimaera, Monarch, Mockingbird, Suit (does not include high profile customers, see form 805-F) Personality Easily angered and has little patience except for a select few individuals. Over his runner career he has learned to keep from lashing out immediately, and is usually monitored by handlers to keep him from going berserk. As one of the greatest surgeons on the planet, Dr Fawkes will completely ignore anyone he believes is not worth his time. Which is most of the population. Combat Even more than his mind he is a fearsome combatant, able to shrug off direct hits from large scale ordinance capable of crushing bunkers before he even puts on his power armor. His toughness is increased many fold after he developed the ability to regenerate, and the few individuals capable of taking him down are included in form 8817-G should the need arise. His punching power is the stuff of legend, as Jericho has master almost every martial art and technique in existence, even inventing his own styles to suit his needs. One strike from him is capable of busting a *redacted* meter hole in reinforced bunker material, and he has been seen punching a main battle tank across a the length of an urban brawl field. There were no survivors. Special abilities Hammerhead has managed to remove his worldly limit on his strength, able to push his body to unseen levels that rival even dragons. Some of us at lab *redacted* have dubbed it "Hulk Syndrome." This is amplified by his "Tempest" technique, allowing him to physically strike with almost any element at a whim, not even needing to charge up the attack as the well known elemental fist techniques require.